


Puppy Time

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Puppy Time

Another day, another interview, another day dressing up and being asked the same questions all over again. Not today, though. Today was the day you’ve been looking forward to since forever. Today you were doing a ‘Puppy Interview’ with Buzzfeed. You loved dogs which was one of the reasons you loved your boyfriend, to be honest, Tom Holland. His dog, Tessa, was an absolute sunshine and even though she loved you right back, you still wanted an own puppy. But due to your busy schedule, promoting Infinity War at the moment, you never thought it would be clever to stress a dog that much with all the travelling and stuff.  
You were doing your interview the day after Tom did, your boyfriend tagging along with you since he didn’t have any interviews that day. You were more than excited to start the interview, cuddling with a bunch of cute little puppies while answering fan questions. And once the puppies were released you were too distracting to even focus on your surroundings. Distinctly you could hear Tom laugh at the look on your face, the different breeds of puppies all wanting to be cuddled by one. One particular one immediately stole your heart, though, a cute Australian Shepherd that curled up in your lap and didn’t want to leave, not that you wanted her to. Throughout the entire interview, you kept one hand one the cute dog in your lap, gently stroking her, the other gesturing or playing with the rest of the dogs. As much as you didn’t want the interview to end, your time with the puppies was limited and after about 30 minutes the interview was coming to an end. Tom could see how much it hurt you to leave, especially since the cute little Australian Shepherd immediately stole your heart.

“I don’t wanna leave…” you pouted, looking at the dogs that were still running around set as you stood next to Tom and one of the dog keepers from the animal shelter where the dogs were from.  
“Are they all up for adoption?” Tom turned to the dog keeper, Alissa.  
“Yes. We always try to find responsible people for your animals, so it’s a bit hard to find people to adopt them.” Your eyes drifted to the cute Australian Shepherd that was currently chewing on a toy.  
“Her name is Ava, by the way,” Alissa chuckled, seeing your eyes focusing on her, “She’s free for adoption and she seems to like you a lot. If you want to, you can take her with you to your hotel for the rest of the week here in LA to see if you got along and then take her home.  
“I’d have to look into the requirements for bringing her back to England…” you thought, view shifting to your boyfriend.  
“It’s your decision, (Y/N). You always rant about how you want a dog yourself and you and Ava seem to get along really well, too. If you want, go for it, love.”  
“Not really helping, Tommy…” you responded to which just gave you a soft laugh.

Just an hour later you were in your shared hotel room with Tom and Ava, the cute puppy looking around the room, her tail waggling excitingly as she ran back to you. You kneeled down, stroking her before getting up and grabbing your laptop to do some research about bringing her back to England with you. Tom sat down next to you, taking your hand in his and bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on your knuckles.  
“So…you wanna keep her?”  
“Yea, I-I…I’m already in love with her, she’s so cute and adorable,” you said while watching Ava lie down in the small basket Alissa gave you, “Plus I think Tessa will be happy to have someone to play with, don’t you?”  
“Oh, yea, definitely. I completely forgot about that. Tessa would love it, I’m sure they’ll get along well,” Tom nodded his head, hair bobbing up and down as well. After giving him a soft kiss on his lips you went back to searching the internet. Just a few moments later you found the official site of the British government, telling you what to pay attention too. You quickly wrote down some notes on your phone so you could remember all these things.

Just a week later you were flying back to London with a new companion. You decided to adopt Ava, not having the heart to send her back into the animal shelter and after talking to Tom, both of you coming to the conclusion that Tessa would be excited to have a play buddy, you called Alissa, telling her you wanted to adopt Ava. You were picked up at the airport by Tom’s dad, Dom, who was more than surprised to see a small puppy in your arms as you exited customs.  
“So, what’s the name of the little lady?” he asked with a cheerful smile on his face.  
“Ava, (Y/N) couldn’t stop herself from adopting her after the puppy interview with Buzzfeed,” Tom chuckled before you protested.  
“Hey, you were close to adopting one of the pit bulls from your interview if they wouldn’t be illegal here.”

Dom dropped you off at your shared apartment, helping you with your baggage before driving the short distance to his home to pick up Tessa and bring her around. You carried Ava underneath your left arm, Tom giving you the keys without a word and taking the suitcases without even letting you object, throwing a quick smile in your direction. Walking ahead of him, you opened the front door for him before walking upstairs to open the door to your apartment. You let Ava down so she could explore a bit before you helped Tom move the bags inside, grabbing the basket for Ava and setting it down in the living room and putting her bowl in the kitchen next to Tessa’s, filling them both with water and dog food. Just moments later the doorbell rang, signalling Dom arriving with Tessa in tow. As soon as they entered Ava ran up to Tessa, surprising the older dog slightly before she started sniffing and circling the young puppy, deciding after only a few moments she liked her play buddy and licking over her face.  
“Seems like Tessa likes her new friend,” Dom chuckled before already saying goodbye, talking about how he needed to finish a project and telling you to drop by the next day.  
“You look relieved, darling.” Tom’s arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him and pressing his lips to your temple.  
“I was worried they wouldn’t like each other. That’s all,” you explained while you both looked at the two dogs playing with each other before they both came running to you, begging to be cuddled by Tom and you. Turns out you worried for no reason since Tessa and Ava clearly got along well, you thought to yourself as you cuddled up on the couch with your boyfriend and your two dogs.


End file.
